Uzumaki
by Tiny Lizard
Summary: Un traidor la encerró cuando era una cría. Después de 10 años un miembro de su mismo clan la libera con un sello de sangre. Su misión, proteger el legado de su clan y hacer que perdure. Su secreto, lleva una enorme carga sellada en su interior, y no se lo puede decir a nadie... todavía.
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Uzumaki

Género: Romance, drama, aventura, y un poco de humor y filosofía barata.

Público: +13 (de momento)

Advertencias: No utilizar el fic para publicar en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento. ( ya ha sido publicado en otra web por mi, bajo el nombre de Aki_blossom)

Resumen: ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura no hubiera estado en Konoha hasta los… años? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto no estuviera tan solo cómo él pensaba? ¿Y si fueran conscientes del uno y del otro de formas distintas?… ¡¿Pero qué…? ¿Sakura es la amiga imaginaria de Naruto?

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado, sin muchas nubes, con ligeras brisas meciendo las copas de los árboles. Estamos en una aldea oculta entre las hojas de un bosque. Konoha, regida bajo el mandato del Sandaime. Una Villa que vivía la paz. Por lo menos la mayor parte de sus habitantes…<p>

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, un niño de doce años, rubio de ojos azules, era odiado por los aldeanos de Konoha. Era odiado, humillado, repudiado e ignorado. Eran contadas las personas que le apreciaban por ser él. Y es que el pobre chico, llevaba encerrado dentro de sí mismo a un demonio zorro de nueve colas una de las nueve bestias de chacra. Tal era el grado de ignorancia que sentía que empezó a hacer travesuras para poder ser notado. Aún así el pobre niño continuaba siendo odiado, repudiado e ignorado.

Por las noches, una voz en su cabeza, una voz terrorífica, le repetía que tomara venganza.

—Dales miedo, mucho miedo, cúbrete en su sangre, su terror, haz que te teman, písalos, como las alimañas que son. —le repetía la voz cada noche.

El solo se quedaba hecho un ovillo, tapándose los oídos con una almohada, derramando lágrimas en silencio y repitiéndose…

— ¿Por qué yo, por qué yo…?—se repetía y repetía. Podría haber llegado a la locura, podría haber hecho caso al demonio que llevaba adentro… pero no lo hizo…

La voz terrorífica había estado allí desde hace años, pero siempre que estaba a punto de ceder ante ella una sombra de luz cálida, con forma de una niña le cogía de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia una luz. Después se encontraba debajo de un árbol de cerezo al lado de esa luz. Esa luz cálida y brillante que siempre le protegía y le apoyaba le cantaba serenatas con voz dulce y melodiosa. Y le susurraba palabras de ánimo, que hacían que volvieran sus ganas de sonreír.

Una niña, que parecía la personificación del árbol de cerezos, una niña con cabello rosa y ojos verdes jade llenos de vida, sentimientos y emoción. Esa niña que no le podía decir su nombre, esa niña que era su más preciado lazo, esa niña que le salvaba de todas sus pesadillas, esa niña a la que nombraba Sakura…

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que esa luz cálida y de sentimiento protector tomó la forma de una niña. Ése día de hace siete años. Era primavera, todavía hacía frío. El pequeño rubio de cinco años estaba enrollado en una manta temblando de frío, llorando en silencio, como siempre hacia. Escuchando esa terrible voz.

(Estos son los recuerdos del pasado de Naruto)

—Déjame tu mente, te quitaré todo el dolor, solo duerme, yo lo haré por ti, yo les haré que te muestren respeto, yo haré que jamás se atrevan a volverte golpear… solo dame, dame tu cuerpo y yo te daré el poder para no sentir dolor.

—En verdad… si yo te lo doy… ya… ¿ya no sufriré? —preguntó con la voz rota y la cara empapada, temblando del frío, sus sollozos fueron aumentando.

—Si tú dámelo… yo me encargaré de que no te vuelvan a hacer daño, déjamelo a mí.

En ese momento aparecí en un sitio oscuro, lleno de agua negra y unos enormes barrotes delante de mí.

—Ven aquí—unos ojos rojos aparecieron detrás de la celda, seguidos por una sonrisa maléfica.

Me acerqué temerosamente hacia los barrotes me paré justo a dos pasos antes de llegar.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para dejar de sufrir? —preguntó el dueño de esos ojos azules, llenos de dolor.

—Rompe… rómpelo… rompe este maldito trozo de papel. —dijo ensanchando todavía más su sonrisa.

Me acerqué hacia el papel. Tenía garabateados muchos símbolos, y unía las dos puertas con barrotes. Alargué mi mano hacia el papel… lo cogí y…

Se acabó…

.

Nah... es broma…

.

No soy tan cruel

.

Una mano me detuvo, era el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con esa luz, la luz que siempre estaba conmigo, pero ahora era una niña… una niña con el cabello rosa y ojos jades rodeado por la cálida luz de mis sueños. Susurró…

—No lo hagas… por favor…—su voz era dulce y cálida, sus ojos no mostraban odio hacia mi…

Era tan hermosa, solo verla me dejaba y sigue dejándome en paz. Al verla de mi corazón nace una calidez que cura el dolor que siento…

— ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Si quieres que el dolor pare arranca el sello! —gritó desesperado el demonio.

— No… no lo haré— dije decidido.

Al decir esas palabras todo se volvió blanco, una luz cegadora se extendió en aquel laberinto de aguas oscuras. Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Cuando enfoqué la mirada… ahí estaba ella, mirándome con una tierna sonrisa, todavía agarrándome la mano en un acto cariñoso hacia mí… Estábamos rodeados por un césped verde, un cielo azul y un enorme bosque de cerezos, unidos por lazos verdes, se extendía hacia todas partes. Llovían pétalos rosas, olía bien, no tenía frío, tampoco calor, me sentía… feliz.

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué… por qué…?— empecé a sollozar enfrente de una mirada cariñosa de esa niña.

Ella me abrazó. Presiono mi cabeza hacia su pecho. Sentía su corazón latir. No era molesto, era relajante. —No te preocupes, desahógate…—cuatro insignificantes palabras que me hicieron aferrarme a ella con más fuerza, y lloré, lloré y lloré mientras esa niña me mecía entre sus brazos y me acariciaba el cabello.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, estoy contigo, a tu lado…— me susurraba palabras y canciones de las cuales no recuerdo sino su melodía.

Empecé a parar de llorar. Y entonces levanté mi cabeza para poder ver su rostro. Estaba sonriendo, sonriendo para mí.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —preguntó con voz dulce.

—Si… —entonces me di cuenta que había estado llorando frente a una niña y se me coloraron las mejillas— ¡Yo no estaba llorando! ¡Para nada! —le grité avergonzado.

Ella solo se rió y yo me puse todavía más rojo. —ya lo sé, solo se te había metido algo en el ojo.

—Si eso, se me había metido una cosa en el ojo…—empecé a tocarme un mechón de cabello rubio. Estaba totalmente rojo. —Oye… me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto… ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté todavía un poco avergonzado.

Ella me miró sonrió y me miró a los ojos. —No puedo decirte todavía—dijo con un dije de tristeza.

—mmm… entonces te pondré un nombre…—ella se giró y me miró con su sonrisa—mmm… ¡Ya sé! Sakura, te llamaré Sakura.

Ella amplió su sonrisa— me agrada Naruto, pero te prometo que cuando llegue el momento sabrás mi nombre. —me dijo extendiéndome su dedo meñique.

—¡Claro! ¡Y yo esperaré por que llegue ese momento! —estreché mi dedo contra el de ella.

—¡Nuestra primera promesa! —después empezamos a reír, y charlamos, bueno… yo charlaba ella solo escuchaba. Estábamos debajo de un Gran árbol de cerezos del que colgaban muchas cintas verdes.

—Oye… Sakura… ¿en dónde estamos? —pregunté.

—mmm… es complicado ..de explicar… se podría decir que estamos en un tipo de… umm.. ¿sueño?

—Entonces… ¿no eres real? —pregunté desanimado.

—No exactamente, la yo que está aquí solo es una parte de mis recuerdos y energía personificada, al igual que tu. Supongo que se podría decir que estoy entre mi mente y la tuya.

—¿Mi mente? —todo lo que me estaba contando era muy raro.

—Si, estamos en un mundo hecho de sueños. Si esa sería la mejor explicación para que entendieras.

—Ya veo…—me callé un rato intentando recopilar todo lo que acababa de oír. Ella, estaba tatareando una canción.

—Sakura…—paró de canturrear y se giró hacia mí con una linda sonrisa, haciendome ver que me escuchaba. —¿Por qué hay estas cintas en los árboles?

—Pues… es su forma de estar unidos. —se levantó y colocó su mano contra el árbol en el que estábamos recostados. —¿quieres escucharlos?

—¿Escuchar? ¿es que acaso hablan? —dije sorprendido.

—No… —rió— Cantan—agarró mi mano y la colocó debajo la suya. Me sonroje con el contacto de la piel. — Escucha…—cogió aire y empezó a cantar.

_(.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=iqpU6xKiPAY)_

_Un jardín primaveral suelta sus pétalos bajo el sol. Dentro de mi corazón mágicamente surgió una luz. Si la lluvia ha de caer incluso cuando durmiendo esté. Buscaré paz interior luz entre nubes de algodón. Una canción, de afable voz de lejos, de lejos aquí me guió como si riera, o si cantara resuena, el viento, su voz. Venturas y dolor sin fin… Me aferro, a ellos para proseguir. Tu mano sostengo, y sin lamento se unen, brindando, calor._

No sé cómo pero quedé dormido, solo recuerdo que escuchaba una canción. Una canción que cantó Sakura, pero los árboles parecían estar cantando con ella.

Ése día me levanté enrollado en mi manta con la ventana abierta y cubierto de pétalos de Sakura en mi cabello. Aunque no fue la última vez que me dormí en el "sueño". Casi todas las veces que me despertaba era después de oír una canción de Sakura.

(Presente)

Hoy no fue la excepción. Me levanté y tomé mi adorable ramen para desayunar me puse la camiseta color negro y encima la chaqueta y los pantalones naranja. Hoy nos darían los equipos del examen y ¡lo aprobé! Me coloqué la bandana en mi frente y cogí mis armas ninja. Salí corriendo hacia la academia contento por estar más cerca de mi sueño. Nada podría estropearme mi fantástico día.

Llegué al salón y lo primero que vi fue una masa de chicas, no, mejor dicho, las monstruosas abominaciones que estaban obsesionadas con Sasuke.

—No pasa nada, esto no te arruinará nada—

Me senté en una banca de las del medio de la clase. Pero los problemas vienen corriendo hacia mí.

—Oye Naruto este lugar es solo para los genins, baka. Vete de aquí. —Una de las tantas seguidoras del Uchiha. ¿Pero qué tenían contra de mí?

—Por si no lo ves si aprobé—dije señalando el protector —y lo hice mejor que tu, dattebayo

La chica intentó contestar, pero en ese momento entró Iruka-sensei. —Chicos siéntense.

Obedecimos sin chistar, raro ¿no?

—Los equipos serán…—estaba conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba mi nombre.

—Con el Teme no, por favor, con él no—suplicaba internamente.

—Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji.

—Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino.

—Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki…

—¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué! —gritamos las fans y yo a la vez.

—Hmp dobe.

—¡Qué dijiste, teme!

—Aparte de dobe sordo.

—TEME

—¡Callad los dos a la de ya! Naruto se te puso con el por qué es el novato del año, y tu, sacaste las peores notas.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Todo el salón empezó a reír, todos menos el teme y yo.

—Iruka-sensei ¿Quién será la Kunoichi? — Preguntaron un grupo de fans.

—Pues será…

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aqui el primer capítulo, tengo hasta el numero cinco, así que iré publicando poco a poco cada semana, cuando se me acaben los caps seguramente me tardaré, así que pido paciencia de antemano.<em>

_Reviews = Happy 3_


	2. Capitulo 2

Título: Uzumaki

Género: Romance, drama, aventura, y un poco de humor y filosofía barata.

Público: +13 (de momento)

Advertencias: No utilizar el fic para publicar en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.

Resumen: ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura no hubiera estado en Konoha hasta los… años? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto no estuviera tan solo cómo él pensaba? ¿Y si fueran conscientes del uno y del otro de formas distintas?… ¡¿Pero qué…? ¿Sakura es la amiga imaginaria de Naruto?

* * *

><p>—<em>Iruka-sensei ¿Quién será la Kunoichi? — Preguntaron un grupo de fans.<em>

—_Pues será…_

**Capítulo 2**

Iruka-sensei estuvo revisando su lista durante un buen rato. Las fan-girls de Sasuke estaban cruzando los dedos queriendo ser ellas.

—Pues… no lo sé. —caída estilo anime.

—¡Cómo que no lo sabe! —Todas gritaron a la vez dejando a todos en la clase medio sordos.

—Pues eso, que no lo sé. Aquí pone que es clasificado. Por eso… no lo sé.

Mierda, ahora solo sabía que haría equipo con el teme de Sasuke y que la kunoichi del equipo era "clasificada".

—Bueno chicos, pues esperad aquí hasta que lleguen sus jounin a cargo. —Iruka-sensei salió por la puerta sin decir nada más y la cerró de golpe.

—SASUKE-KUN—allí van las obsesionadas. —Sasuke-kun, no pudimos estar en tu equipo, ¡pero seguimos amándote! —vaya chillido que se metieron esas chicas.

Sasuke simplemente las ignoró, y ellas simplemente continuaron chillando.

—¡Ya me harté! ¡Se puede saber qué tiene de bueno este Teme! —Pegué un grito saltando encima del Teme de Sasuke los dos nos quedamos mirando retadoramente un buen rato. Hasta que sentí que alguien empujaba de mí por detrás. ¡Ay no, me voy a caer!

Y así fue como nuestros labios se unieron en un asqueroso y vomitivo b-be-bes-beso.

—¡Que crees que haces Naruto-baka! —estava intentano limpiar de impurezas mis lindos labios, y pensando un terrible final para el imbécil que se había atrevido a quitar mi primer beso.

—¡Ese beso era para Sakura-chan, teme! ¡No para que un gay me ultrajara! —chillé señalándolo con el dedo. Y entonces me di cuenta, tenía un montón de chicas furiosas detrás de mí y el último Uchiha mirándome con ojos asesinos.

…

Y allí estaba yo, tirado en el frío suelo, lleno de moratones y chichones.

Todos los Jounin a cargo ya habían ido a buscar a sus respectivos equipos, ahora solo faltábamos nosotros.

—¡Por qué el profesor de nuestro equipo llega tan jodidamente tarde!

—Hmp…

—Tengo una idea… ¡Nihihihi! —cogí el borrador de pizarra y lo dejé ente la pared y la puerta.

—*Pero se puede saber que está haciendo el dobe*

—¡Eso por llegar tarde!

—Pft, como si un jounin fuera a…

¡Ploff!

Allí estaba un tipo con una máscara y el protector tapándole un ojo, cabello plateado y encima de este había un borrador.

—caer…—terminó de decir Sasuke con cara decepcionada. —*Pues no debe ser muy fuerte*

—¡Jajaja, picaste!

—Ummm… como puedo decir esto… mi primera impresión de ustedes… No me gustáis.

—¡Pues a mí tampoco me gustas, te retrasaste más de dos horas!

—Bueno, es que me crucé con un gato negro y tuve que ir a buscar un trébol de cuatro hojas para que no me diera mala suerte…

—¡Mentira! —Pero que escusa más tonta, ni un niño recién nacido se la traga.

—*Vaya par de idiotas*

—Bueno pues… debemos hablar sobre el miembro que falta en el equipo…

—Cierto, ¿Clasificada? Que nombre más raro tiene la chica ¿no?

—Dobe, se refiere que la información sobre ella no se puede decir.

—Ahh… ya veo… ¡Oye no me digas dobe, teme!

—¡No me digas teme, dobe!

—¡Teme!

—¡Dobe!

—¡Teme!

—¡dobe!

—¡TEME!

—¡Usuratonkachi! (N/A: Total idiota, creo)

—Ya cállense los dos, ¿no que querían saber sobre la Kunoichi del grupo?

Nos quedamos callados. Tenía ganas de saber acerca de ella, ¿cómo sería?

—Bien—metió su mano en el porta shurikens y sacó un libro con tapa naranja—vámonos.

Lo seguimos en silencio por las calles de Konoha. Mucha gente dirigía sus miradas hacia nosotros y después susurraba cosas que era mejor no escuchar.

Llegamos al edificio Hokage, rodeado de árboles enormes, echo de piedra blanca y tablas rojas y anaranjadas. Y en el techo, el símbolo de la Nación de fuego.

Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia unas escaleras que bajaban hacia un sótano. Allí nos esperaba el Hokage con una cara muy seria. El sensei, que ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo se llama… guardo su librito naranja en el porta shurikens y se inclinó ante el Hokage ¿Quién sería nuestra compañera de equipo para que todo el mundo estuviera así?

—Naruto, se ve que al final pasaste la prueba ¿no? —preguntó un poco más relajado el Hokage.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage! ¡dattebayo!

—Cállate usuratonkachi.

—Teme…—dije sin tener ganas de pelea, ahora tenía todas mis fuerzas en saber quién era la kunoichi.

—Sasuke, Naruto… y Kakashi síganme. —Así que se llama Kakashi…

Nos adentramos más y más en los pasadizos oscuros que solo eran iluminados por unas antorchas. Llegamos a unas puertas de madera llenas de sellos y talismanes. El Hokage se acercó a la puerta e hizo unos sellos.

—¡Kai! (N/A: ¡Liberar!) —los sellos y talismanes fueron calcinándose poco a poco hasta abrir una puerta.

—Oye Kakashi-sensei, ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté esperando una respuesta.

—Ummm… no lo sé…—dijo sin volver su mirada hacia mí.

Entramos a una sala, llena de papeles y pergaminos. A una esquina de esta se podía ver una luz verde. Kakashi-sensei siguiendo al Hokage se acercó a esa luz. Tan pronto como llego abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Ho-hokage-sama, no me diga que esta niña es…

—Así es, esta niña es la integrante que falta en su equipo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Título: Uzumaki

Género: Romance, drama, aventura, y un poco de humor y filosofía barata.

Público: +13 (de momento)

Advertencias: No utilizar el fic para publicar en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.

Resumen: ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura no hubiera estado en Konoha hasta los… años? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto no estuviera tan solo cómo él pensaba? ¿Y si fueran conscientes del uno y del otro de formas distintas?… ¡¿Pero qué…? ¿Sakura es la amiga imaginaria de Naruto?

* * *

><p><em>—Así es, esta niña es la integrante que falta en su equipo.<em>

**Capítulo 3**

**Liberándote**

—N-no puede ser…—Kakashi-sensei parecía muy sorprendido. ¿Pero quién diablos era esa chica? —No me diga que es un experimento.

—No, en eso te equivocas Kakashi. Esta niña solo fue encerrada aquí por él, nada más. No le hizo nada, no… más bien no pudo hacer nada.

— Ey! ¿¡Alguien nos puede explicar que está pasando! —Grité harto de que me ignoraran.

—Naruto no chilles… haber… ¿puedo pedir una explicación Hokage-sama? —Preguntó con respeto Kakashi-sensei.

El Hokage cogió aire y suspiró. —Esta niña fue atrapada y encerrada por un traidor, por Orochimaru. — en ese momento Hokage-sama puso una leve expresión de melancolía.

— ¿quién es? —pregunté aunque no fue respondida de la forma que esperaba.

—No interrumpas Naruto ya sabrás después quien es. —Contestó el viejo Sarutobi—Su objetivo era ser inmortal. Y quería crear un shinobi, un ninja, una máquina de matar sin sentimientos, que solo actuara a sangre fría… para poder usar su cuerpo. La encerró porque no pudo experimentar con ella. El quería clonar su facilidad para resistir altas cantidades de chakra, y así poder crear shinobis invencibles… Pero no pudo…

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —cuestionó Kakashi-sensei.

—Por qué esta niña fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para crear una pequeña barrera irrompible una que solo podrá quitarse por su voluntad… y no solo eso. Este contenedor fue sellado con uno de los sellos robados de los archivos. Solo hay una manera de poder sacarla de allí. Necesitamos sangre de una persona que sea de su mismo clan.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros oyajii? —pregunté ya cansado de oír habladurías. No entendía nada de nada.

— ¡No me llames así Naruto! ¡Y sí, tiene mucho que ver, sobre todo tu! —gritó exasperado el Hokage enojado porque lo hubiera llamado "cariñosamente" viejo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—En otras palabras… necesitamos de tu sangre Naruto.

El pelirrubio se quedó en estado de shock, si necesitaban sangre de su clan, y también le necesitaban a él, eso quería decir… que provenían de la misma familia.

No solo el quedó en un estado un poco extraño. Sasuke dejó de ignorar a todo a su alrededor. Y Kakashi estaba más que sorprendido.

—E-esto quiere decir que ella es…

—Una Uzumaki—aclaró el viejo ninja.

Eso fue el detonador de una bomba de silencio, todo el mundo presente en ese sótano escalofriante estaba intentando digerir todo lo dicho. ¿Una Uzumaki? ¿No representaba que su familia se extinguió de Konoha? ¿Es que a caso no lo abandonaron?

Se oían las burbujitas de dentro del recipiente que contenía la niña y los pitidos que daba una máquina conectada al mismo, se oía la respiración de la niña a través de una mascarilla de oxigeno. La niña parecía tener su misma edad, estaba hecha un ovillo, y solo podía ver que traía puesta una camiseta y un pantalón. No podía decir el color de su cabello ni el de sus prendas, ya que al ser el líquido verde con luz verde ella se veía en tonos verdosos.

Entonces reaccionó. ¿¡Qué hacía allí parado! ¡Tenía que sacar a esa niña de allí!

Metí la mano dentro del estuche de armas y saqué un kunai, el cual fue clavado sin piedad en su mano, atravesando su piel.

Todos se sorprendieron. — ¡Naruto! —Solo sonreí. Y arranqué el kunai de mi mano.

— ¡Si ella necesita de mi sangre para liberarse que así sea, solo díganme en donde ponerla!

Sasuke suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, Kakashi sonrió orgulloso de Naruto, y Sarutobi solo sonrió por haber adivinado su reacción.

—Con solo un pinchazo hubiera valido Naruto, ¡Eres demasiado precipitado! —regañó el Hokage. Suspiró —solo pone la mano encima de ese papel. —me dijo señalando un papel con garabatos.

Me acerqué despacio, levante mi brazo y posé la mano que sangraba encima del sello.

Entonces, empezó a calentarse. Y el contenedor empezó a llenarse de burbujas. Aparté la mano de golpe. ¡El cristal ardía! Ese mismo empezó a quebrarse y el agua empezó a salir del recipiente.

Me alejé de allí en cuanto vi que la chica se empezaba a mover. La capsula estaba vacía, adentro quedaba la chica de pie. Tenía los ojos vendados y llevaba la mascarilla que le permitía respirar anteriormente. Su cabello todavía sin saber el color caía grácilmente hasta sus tobillos. Realmente tenía un cabello muy largo.

Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada, todos contuvimos la respiración. La chica acercó su mano al cristal produciendo una leve explosión que acabó de resquebrajar el cristal. Ella todavía no se movía. Su mano, todavía quieta en donde antes había una pared de cristal, se dirigió a las vendas de sus ojos. Se las quitó con rapidez. Y después le siguió la máscara. Todavía no abría sus ojos. Todavía no abría sus labios.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, abrió los ojos, unos ojos jades iluminados muy tenuemente con la luz de unas velas al lado de la puerta.

No me fijé muy bien en ella, solo miraba sus ojos no podía despegar mi vista de ellos. Y parecía que no era el único, Sasuke tampoco podía.

Cogió aire y…— ¡Achuu! — ¿Estornudó?

Estaba toda mojada. Su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Estaba tiritando de frío.

— ¿A-alguien puede ayudarme? Hay muchos vidrios rotos. —me fijé en sus pies iba descalza. Si se hubiera movido se hubiera hecho daño.

Me quité la cazadora naranja y la puse encima de sus hombros. Me agaché. —Sube, yo te llevo.

Me miró un rato, sonrió y después subió.

—Vámonos, arriba deberían estar tus ropas. —después de decir esto el Hokage se deslizó hacia la salida y nosotros lo seguimos. Kakashi-sensei estaba muy serio. Y Sasuke se giraba a ratos para ver a la chica encima de mis brazos para después verme a mí.

Llegamos a la sala del Hokage. Dejé a la chica en el suelo, y después me giré para mirarla.

—N-no no puedes ser tu…— ¿Pero qué rayos?

—Gracias por cargarme… Naruto.

* * *

><p>lamento mucho la demora! realmente no me gusta el colegio, y que no se me de bien no ayuda para nada!<p>

espero que les haya gustado,

GRACIAS por Leer!


	4. Capítulo 4

Título: Uzumaki

Género: Romance, drama, aventura, y un poco de humor y filosofía barata.

Público: +13 (de momento)

Advertencias: No utilizar el fic para publicar en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.

Resumen: Naruto siempre fue repudiado por su aldea, nunca conoció el amor ni el calor de sus padres. Una extraña niña hará que la vida del rubio cambie para siempre y los secretos del clan Uzumaki sean desvelados. "Todo tiene un misterio sino nada seria divertido"

* * *

><p><em>— Gracias por cargarme… Naruto.<em>

**Capítulo 4**

**Uzumaki**

No podía estar pasando. No podía tener a mi amiga imaginaria, parada enfrente de mí. Esto debía de ser un sueño. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue…

— ¡Auch! —…pellizcarme. Pero dolió. —No puedes ser tú… ¡¿quién eres? ¡¿Por qué eres igual que Sakura-chan?

Todos ellos me miraron sorprendidos. Pero "ella" solo sonrió. —Espera un momento—Cogió las prendas que le habían dado y se dirigió a una pequeña salita de la derecha. Cerró la puerta.

— **¿La conoces?** —Me preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Eso creo…—estaba en un estado ausente. Entre la realidad y la inconsciencia. No podía ser "ella" ¿o sí?

Todos se quedaron callados. Kakashi-sensei sacó ese libro naranja de su estuche y se apoyo en la pared. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se cruzó de manos. El Hokage empezó a fumar de su pipa. Y yo… seguía atontado.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco. Y de ella salió "ella" ya vestida con ropas secas y zapatos. Y con el cabello ya seco. Iba vestida con un vestido de tonos rojos y rosados con un círculo blanco en el medio. Con unos guantes que llegaban hasta la mitad de su brazo, dejando libres sus dedos. Zapatos azules, y el protector en su cabeza como una diadema.

—Respondiendo a tus preguntas…—empezó a hablar—Soy igual porque soy la misma persona, y bueno, soy Sakura.

—Pe-pero, pensaba que tu…

—Que era una parte de un sueño. ¿Cierto?

—Si…

Nos miraban sin entender de qué hablábamos. Aunque yo tampoco sabía muy bien lo que pasaba.

—Se me olvidaba algo. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije una vez que… cuando nos conociéramos te diría mi nombre por qué no te lo podía decir? —Hice el gesto de asentir— Pues hoy cumplo mi promesa… Mi nombre es Sakura, Uzumaki Sakura.

Y por segunda vez se hizo el silencio. El Hokage aspiró otra bocanada de humo de su pipa. Y se dispuso a hablar.

—Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, os presento a la última de las Uzumaki. —Nada, continuaba intentando asimilar lo dicho. Aunque Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. —Fue capturada por un desertor hace unos diez años, (N/A: Sakura ahora tiene 13) para ser utilizada para fines para nada buenos. Pero al no poderla utilizar, la encerró para que no pudiera escapar. Ella será la kunoichi del equipo siete. Y Naruto… le puedes preguntar lo que quieras. —Finalizó con una frase que parecía tener doble sentido. Doble sentido… Uzumaki… familia…

Abrí los ojos de golpe — ¡Tu! —chillé asustando a la gente alrededor.

— ¿Yo? —respondió Sakura señalándose a sí misma.

— ¡Eres Sakura-chan! —Genial, se me acaba de encender la bombilla.

—Emm… ¿Si?

— ¡No puedes estar aquí!

—Naruto… ¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos vimos?—asentí dudoso. —entonces recuerda lo que te dije…

_Flashback_

_—Oye… Sakura… ¿en dónde estamos? —pregunté._

_—mmm… es complicado ..de explicar… se podría decir que estamos en un tipo de… umm.. ¿sueño?_

_—Entonces… ¿no eres real? —pregunté desanimado._

_—No exactamente, la yo que está aquí solo es una parte de mis recuerdos y energía personificada, al igual que tu. Supongo que se podría decir que estoy entre mi mente y la tuya._

_—¿Mi mente? —todo lo que me estaba contando era muy raro._

_—Si, estamos en un mundo hecho de sueños. Si esa sería la mejor explicación para que entendieras._

_Fin flashback_

—Oh… entonces ¿siempre estuviste encerrada aquí? —Concluí. Estaba empezando a captar la idea.

—Así es. Y ahora si no te molesta, creo que ya sería hora de presentarnos… ¿no le parece? —dijo girándose hacia Kakashi-sensei.

—Claro… Hokage-sama, discúlpenos. —Acto seguido, desaparecimos entre una nube de humo y aparecimos en una azotea.

—Muy bien. Pues empezamos. —se sentó encima de un barandal de hierro mientras nosotros nos sentamos en el suelo. —Decidme las cosas que os gustan, las que no, vuestros sueños…

—Sensei ¿por qué no nos lo muestra? —dije yo.

—Umm… está bien. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, no pienso decir lo que me gusta y lo que no, ¿sueños para el futuro no lo había pensado…? Bueno tengo muchas aficiones…

**_—Lo único que ha dicho es su nombre…—_**pensamiento de todos.

—Bueno ahora tu el del medio—(N/A: estaban sentados de esta forma, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke.)

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y me encanta el ramen, lo que más me gusta es que Iruka-sensei me lleve a comer ramen al Ichiraku, lo que más odio son los tres minutos en los que se cocina el ramen y mi sueño… es convertirme en Hokage! ¡Y entonces toda la gente de la villa me reconocerá!

—El siguiente.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan y no hay nada que me guste en particular. Y no tengo un sueño, más bien una ambición… La resurrección de mi clan y… matar a cierta persona.

_—espero no ser yo—pensamientos de Naruto _

_—Umm…—pensamiento de Kakashi _

_—así que… un vengador—pensamiento de Sakura_

—Ahora tu, la chica del Equipo.

Toda la atención le fue puesta a la chica que recién se había anunciado su existencia.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Uzumaki. Me gustan muchas cosas, pero sobre todo me gusta estar en contacto con el aire libre, no me gusta nada estar encerrada, y menos si es en un sótano sin ventanas… y bueno, mi meta es que el legado de mi familia perdure y no se extinga conmigo y no tengo un sueño en particular, pero… me gustaría poder salvar a los que no piden ser salvados. Un sueño bastante irrealista. —Sakura-chan es increíble.

—Umm… bien. Mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento de supervivencia. No será un entrenamiento normal.

— ¿Y entonces como será?

—Jejejeje, de los 27 graduados solo 9 se convertirán en genin. El resto volverá a la academia. Este examen tiene un índice de suspensos de 66%. —riéndose.

— ¿¡Pero entonces que era el examen de graduación! —chillé enfadado.

—Solo era para elegir a los que tenían alguna posibilidad de convertirse en genin. De todas formas mañana les calificaré el examen. Traigan sus armas ninja… ah, y no tomen el desayuno si no quieren vomitar. —finalizó Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora. —Nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento a las ocho de la mañana. Adiós. —Y desapareció en una nube de polvo.

_—No puedo fallar… le patearé el culo a Kakashi-sensei y así reconocerá mi fuerza. —_

* * *

><p>lamento mucho la demora! pero creo que valdrá la pena!<p>

espero que les haya gustado,

GRACIAS por Leer! Y MUCHAS más por sus comentarios! :D


	5. Capitulo 5

Título: Uzumaki

Género: Romance, drama, aventura, y un poco de humor y filosofía barata.

Público: +13 (de momento)

Advertencias: No utilizar el fic para publicar en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.

Resumen: Naruto siempre fue repudiado por su aldea, nunca conoció el amor ni el calor de sus padres. Una extraña niña hará que la vida del rubio cambie para siempre y que los secretos del clan Uzumaki sean desvelados. "Todo tiene un misterio sino nada seria divertido"

* * *

><p><em>—No puedo fallar… le patearé el culo a Kakashi-sensei y así reconocerá mi fuerza. —<em>

**Capítulo 5**

**Planes y bipolaridades**

Los genins recién salidos de la academia se dispusieron a irse, pero una voz cambió su opinión.

—Chicos, tenemos que planear una estrategia— la pequeña kunoichi habló.

—Es buena idea Sakura-chan

—hmp, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

—Demo Sasuke, ten en cuenta que es un jounin. —la peli-rosa habló como si fuera algo obvio. —si no tenemos una estrategia seremos reprobados y vosotros volveréis a ir a la academia.

—Como que nosotros… ¿Y tú qué, Uzumaki? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Pues yo no volveré, porque si eso pasa, será la primera vez que pise ese edificio.

Cierto, la pequeña Uzumaki nunca había ido a la academia. Al decir esto a Naruto pareció volverse algo ansioso. Y Sasuke se dio cuenta que la pequeña mata rosada tenía razón.

Sasuke bufó—de acuerdo.

—Primero analicemos nuestro enemigo—puntualizó la ojijade.

—Kakashi-sensei se retrasó mucho 'ttebayo.

—Hmp. Seguro que mañana también lo hará.

—Cierto, entonces iremos a las nueve de la mañana, seguro que así llegaremos igual de temprano. — el pequeño cerezo lo anotaba en una pequeña libreta. —Vale, segundo punto. Nutrientes.

— ¿Nutrientes?

—Comida, dobe.

—No me llames dobe, teme.

—No me digas teme, dobe.

—Ya cálmense los dos…— aunque la pequeña Uzumaki fue totalmente ignorada.

— ¡Baka!

— ¡Usuratonkachi!

El aire se empezó a tensar, y el ambiente se volvió pesado. Hasta se podría decir que una tormenta eléctrica se estaba acercando.

— ¡No me llames así, pelo de gallina matada a escobazos!

— ¡QUÉ SE CAYEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, PAR DE CRÍOS INSOPORTABLES!

Posteriormente después de ese grito, más bien rugido, los dos chicos se quedaron mudos y con la cara asustada. ¿¡Cómo una niña podía dar tanto miedo!

Los cabellos rosas de la kunoichi eran elevados por una terrible aura violácea mezclada con un chakra atemorizador, sus ojos tenían una mirada asesina y tenía los brazos cruzados dándole un aire atemorizador.

Como buenos chicos que eran, Naruto y Sasuke se dispusieron a huir del monstruo, cof cof, perdón de la linda kunoichi. Pero no llegaron muy lejos. La Kunoichi los había atado con cuerdas, espalda a espalda, para que no escapasen y ahora estaban condenados.

—Gomenasai Sakura-chan, ¡onegai no me mates! ¡Mata al teme en mi lugar!

—Hmp, no me llames teme, dobe.

—te digo teme por que eso es lo que eres, un t-e-m-e.

—Maldito Usuratonkachi.

— ¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO ME OYERON! ¡QUÉ SE CAYEN DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

—**ha-hai**— respondieron asustados a la vez.

Ya no estaban en una azotea, ahora estaban en plena calle, delante de un restaurante. Con mucha gente mirando a la kunoichi con miedo.

Las facciones de la chica se relajaron un poco, pero todavía cogía con fuerza la cuerda que ataba a los dos críos insoportables, según Sakura.

— ¿Les parece si acabamos de pelear, entramos para acabar nuestra estrategia y comemos un poco? Por supuesto que vosotros invitáis—dijo volviendo a poner la aterradora mirada.

—Cla-claro. —dijo súper-aterrado el rubio.

—Hmp. —aunque no lo demostraba también sentía miedo por la bipolaridad de la chica de cabellos rosados.

—De acuerdo entonces. Les voy a desatar, pero si se vuelven a pelear…—la kunoichi tronó sus puños—se van a arrepentir. —concluyó con una "inocente" sonrisa.

—**De acuerdo **— respondieron los dos presos a la vez.

—Sakura-chan, nunca te había visto enfadada—murmuro una vez desatado, Naruto.

—Porque nunca me habías hecho enfadar, Naruto.

—Cierto—dijo el oji-celeste.

—Hmp… ¿se conocían? —preguntó el azabache.

—**Sí **—respondimos a la vez como si fuera algo obvio.

—Pero eso es imposible ¿o no?

—Eto… como te lo explico… se podría decir que nuestras almas se conectaron dejando así una especie de puente entre su mente y sueños con los míos, así es como nos conocimos.

—Hmp, ya veo…

Los jóvenes genins entraron al restaurante en silencio, cosa que no duró mucho.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Gracias por venir a verme! —una chica de coleta rubia se lanzo al cuello de Saskue.

—Suéltame, Yamanaka.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, no te tiene que dar vergüenza.

Naruto y Sakura solo miraban como aquella loca psicópata agarra cuellos coqueteaba discretamente, notase el sarcasmo, a su compañero de equipo.

—Disculpa pero tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. ¿Podrías dejar en paz a Sasuke? —preguntó amablemente la peli-rosa.

—Cállate frente pelo de chicle, ¿Es que acaso no ves que nos interrumpes?

Sasuke se escabulló del agarre de la Yamanaka y se alejó lo máximo posible de la batalla perdida de la chica rubia.

—No tendrías que haber dicho eso, Ino—dijo Naruto asustado.

— ¿Porque no lo tendría que haber dicho, Naruto? ¿Y quién es esa chica? —la voz procedente de un chico moreno con una coleta y aire aburrido seguido por un chico rellenito y un hombre con barba que estaba fumando un cigarrillo, se hizo presente.

—Shikamaru… Pues porque tiene un carácter de mil demonios. —dijo el pequeño genin. —hasta Sasuke le tiene miedo. —todas las miradas se dirigieron al Uchiha esperando una negación. Pero no sucedió.

—Esta chica cuando se enfada te hiela la sangre con solo una mirada—murmuró el Uchiha serio.

—No será para tanto—se burló el hombre del cigarro.

—**Ahora lo verá**. — hablaron a la vez los anteriores causantes del arranque de furia de la peli-rosa.

Volviendo a las chicas

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó con tranquilidad fingida la peli-rosa.

— ¿Qué acaso eres sorda? Te dije ¡Frente pelo de chicle! —chilló con voz de pito la Yamanaka. Pero se arrepintió en seguida.

Sakura volvía a estar rodeada de esa aura violácea, pero ahora tenía un aire todavía más aterrador que antes.

Sin que los aterrados espectadores se dieran cuenta, la chica rubia yacía en el suelo atada y con la boca tapada con una servilleta y con cara asustada.

Los chicos del equipo 10 miraban con pavor a la poseedora de ojos jades. Todos se hicieron la misma pregunta… ¿Cómo una chica puede dar tanto miedo?

—**Se lo dijimos**— Sasuke y Naruto le echaron encara la burla al sorprendido profesor del equipo 10.

—Escúchame bien Barbie Malibú—ante este insulto los chicos y su sensei rieron. — ¡Nadie insulta mi hermosa frente! ¿Entendiste? Y otra cosa, no molestes a Sasuke con tonterías, y no solo a él, tampoco nos molestes a Naruto y a mí, porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. —la mirada matadora de la oji-jade asustó a los chicos y aterrorizó a la rubia de la coleta. —Muchachos vamos a acabar nuestro plan. —la joven kunoichi se dirigió a una mesa y se sentó. — ¿A qué esperáis? —la mirada que les envió a los dos chicos del equipo siete no admitía negación.

Los dos chicos, que valoraban demasiado sus vidas, hicieron caso a la orden-amenaza de la kunoichi y se sentaron a su lado.

El equipo diez se nos quedó mirando un buen rato hasta que Shikamaru se dispuso a desatar a la rubia. Pero fue detenido por el menú del día, que pasó como si fuera un kunai rozando su coleta cortándole la punta de los pelos.

—No te atrevas a desatarla hasta que yo esté lejos, porque a la próxima le corto la lengua—dijo sádica la enojada kunoichi.

El profesor del equipo decidió intervenir. — ¿Sois los genins a cargo de Kakashi verdad? Yo soy Asuma, el Jounin a cargo de este equipo.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura se fue relajando un poco y habló —Sakura, Uzumaki Sakura

Asuma-sensei abrió los ojos y la boca produciendo que se le callera el cigarro, pero no fue el único, Shikamaru y Chouji lo siguieron.

— ¿Dijiste Uzumaki? —sorprendido pestañeó mirándome.

—Sí, dije Uzumaki.

— ¿Pe-Pero no es el apellido de Naruto? —dijo el pequeño Akimichi.

— ¿Son familia? —Preguntó ahora Asuma.

—no exactamente, provenimos del mismo clan pero como ambos somos mestizos… no somos familia. —la peli-rosa se tapó la boca de inmediato. El enfado le costó un descuido.

— ¿Mestizos? ¿Acaso sabes quienes son mis padres? —Preguntó un muy sorprendido Naruto.

—Sí, lo sé—respondió con sinceridad la peli-rosa.

El Uzumaki se quedó de piedra, _Sakura-chan sabe acerca de mis padres_. — ¡Sakura-chan onegai dime quienes son!

La peli-rosa miró con tristeza al rubio, por más que quisiera no le podía decir. —Perdóname pero no puedo decírtelo Naruto. —los ojos oji-jades de la chica reflejaban tristeza y culpabilidad, y los del chico rubio estaban dolidos, se sentía traicionado. —Todavía no es el momento, no puede decirte sus nombres, no puedo decirte acerca de ellos, todavía no.

El ambiente se puso tenso de golpe, el jounin no sabía qué hacer, sabía muy bien que no se podía decir nada sobre los padres del rubio, ni el mismo sabía quiénes eran.

—Demo…—Naruto sentía una presión muy fuerte en el pecho, se sentía traicionado por la persona en la que más confiaba.

—Naruto, ¿te acuerdas de nuestra primera promesa? —Cuestionó Sakura—Como bien sabes la cumplí, así que ahora te haré una nueva promesa. —Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos— Te prometo que sabrás quienes son, algún día yo misma te contaré todo lo que sé de ellos. Por ahora solo te puedo decir que no te abandonaron, que te amaban, te lo juro. — Naruto miró sorprendido a Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de ella? Ella siempre había estado a su lado, sabía que habría una buena razón para que no se lo pudiera decir. — ¿Podrás esperar?

—Pues claro—Sonrió el rubio levantando el pulgar.

—Nosotros no pintamos nada aquí, salúdenme a Kakashi— y así el equipo 10 desapareció del pequeño restaurante con una rubia amordazada.

Hubo un tiempo de silencio hasta que se oyó un grito ahogado proveniente de la rubia, seguramente ya desatada. La mesera les trajo un vaso de agua a los tres. Se lo bebieron y Sakura empezó a hablar.

—Pues esto es lo que haremos…—dijo con una sonrisa la Uzumaki peli-rosa.

* * *

><p>lamento mucho la demora! pero creo que valdrá la pena!<p>

espero que les haya gustado,

Ya terminé el curso, y aprovecharé el verano para avanzar tanto como pueda la historia, espero que sigan leyendo!

GRACIAS por Leer! Y MUCHAS pero que muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! :D


	6. Capitulo 6

Título: Uzumaki

Género: Romance, drama, aventura, y un poco de humor y filosofía barata.

Público: +13 (de momento)

Advertencias: No utilizar el fic para publicar en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.

Resumen: Naruto siempre fue repudiado por su aldea, nunca conoció el amor ni el calor de sus padres. Una extraña niña hará que la vida del rubio cambie para siempre y que los secretos del clan Uzumaki sean desvelados. "Todo tiene un misterio sino nada seria divertido"

* * *

><p>—Pues esto es lo que haremos…—dijo con una sonrisa la Uzumaki peli-rosa.<p>

Capítulo 6

La prueba de los cascabeles I

Hoy los tres genins harían el examen definitivo. Si no lo aprobaban volverían a la academia y eso no les agradaba a ninguno.

Pero tampoco sabían de que trataba la prueba, solo habían hecho un pequeño plan para no parecer unos panolis enfrente de un jounin. Aunque lo hubieran parecido si no hubieran hecho caso de la peli-rosa…

Flashback

—Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que llegáramos temprano y no comiéramos. ¿Qué les parece?

Los dos muchachos estuvieron pensando durante mucho rato hasta que el moreno decidió hablar.

—Nos quiere débiles, seguramente nos hará esperar para cansarnos, y sin comer nuestras fuerzas se reducen a la mitad.

—Cierto. Eso quiere decir que seguramente tendremos una batalla.

—Entonces será fácil. ¡Solo tenemos que patearle el trasero!

—Naruto, ten en cuenta que es un jounin, y nosotros recién hemos adquirido el título de genin, sin contar que llevo 10 años sin ni siquiera caminar.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos Sakura-chan?

—Trabajar en equipo.

Fin flashback

Ahora los tres tenían una estrategia, esta era trabajar en equipo.

El primero al llegar fue Sasuke, poco después llegó Sakura, y después de mucho rato llegó Naruto. Faltaba poco para que fueran las once. El peli-plateado se había tardado más de lo que esperaban, y los dos muchachos se estaban empezando a impacientar, Naruto lo demostraba dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado, y Sasuke parecía impasible pero con una clara expresión de molestia. A diferencia de ellos Sakura estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol tatareando una canción de lo más relajada.

De golpe paró de cantar. —Te tardaste Kakashi-sensei—le reprochó la joven.

Los chicos giraron a ver enfadados, como el jounin salía de entre unos árboles con aire despreocupado. — Perdón chicos, pero una ancianita se chocó conmigo y se cayó así que tuve que ayudarla a llegar al médico porque se había torcido el tobillo.

—Eso es una excu—Naruto fue interrumpido por la voz de Sakura.

—Y ¿La anciana está bien? —Preocupada le preguntó a un sorprendido sensei.

— ¿Ah? Oh si, si, solo fue una torcedura.

— ¿Se lo creyó? —pensamiento de todos.

—Bueno chicos empecemos con la prueba. — Kakashi sacó dos cascabeles con hilo rojo ante la atenta mirada de los genins. —su prueba consiste en quitarme estos dos cascabeles— mientras se los ataba a la cintura—el que no consiga un cascabel antes del medio día— colocó una alarma encima de una piedra— reprobará. —finalizó con voz seria.

Sakura bajó de la rama. —Sensei ¿entonces solo aprobaran dos? —preguntó inocentemente la peli-rosa.

—Así es. —ante ese comentario los dos chicos se tensaron, y la chica sonrió.

—No puedo suspender, debo cumplir mi venganza, cogeré uno de esos cascabeles cueste lo que cueste.

—Si no lo cojo no podré ser Hokage

—Ya veo lo que quieres hacer, Kakashi-sensei.

—Parece que la chiquilla ya sabe de qué trata… Interesante.

—Muy bien entonces… empiecen ¡Ya!

Sakura se escondió detrás de un árbol bastante alto, y Sasuke en otro al lado contrario al de la peli-rosada, pero el Uzumaki se quedó plantado enfrente del peli-plateado.

—Lo básico para un ninja es saber esconderse bien… Estás un poco fuera de lugar

— ¡Ven y pelea conmigo!

—Será dobe.

—Tan directo como siempre—rió internamente la peli-rosa.

— ¡Lo único fuera de lugar es tu peinado! —Naruto se abalanzó contra el ninja enmascarado, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que sacaba lo que parecía ser un arma.

—Primera lección: Taijutsu— decía ahora el jounin con un libro "Icha icha Paradise". — ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa? Atácame.

—¿Pero porqué tienes un libro? — preguntó descolocado el rubio.

—Bueno pues porque quiero saber lo que pasa.

El rubio se enfureció al saber que lo tomaban en broma y se apresuró a atacar al sensei. Un puñetazo, una patada, un gancho a la derecha otro a la izquierda. El jounin los esquivaba todos. Al último golpe del genin, el jounin se colocó detrás de él e hizo el sello del tigre.

—Es el sello del fuego. — ¡Naruto corre! —chilló Sakura, aunque no fue escuchada.

—Técnica suprema de la hoja, Jutsu: 1000 años de dolor. —propinándole un golpe en el culo.

— ¡Gyaaaaah! —El rubio había caído dentro del agua.

Los dos genins que se quedaron descolocados. Habían sido completamente engañados.

—Mierda—dijeron a la vez con cara de fastidio.

Entonces salieron shuriken de dentro del agua, aunque el jounin las paró con facilidad. Pero lo que vino después no se lo esperaba, más de ocho clones se le abalanzaron encima, y uno lo cogió por detrás.  
>Pero al golpear al peli-plata apareció un clon de Naruto. Le había pegado cambiazo.<p>

— ¡Qué suerte! —gritó el rubio mientras corría.

La integrante femenina que miraba en la dirección en donde iba el rubio se fijó en que había un cascabel. —Naruto no lo co—demasiado tarde, el rubio estaba colgando de una soga.

—Piensa antes de usar un jutsu o podrá ser usado en contra tuya y no caigas en trampas tan obvias… idiota. —dijo el peli-plata saliendo de detrás de un árbol. —un ninja debe anticipar lo anticipado.

—Maldición ¡ya lo sabía!

—Si te lo digo es porque no lo sabías. — Un puñado de shurikens salió volando hacia Kakashi. Pero era una copia. —Te tengo, Sasuke.

— ¡Mierda! — el Uchiha saltó hacia delante poniéndose enfrente del jounin.

Con Sakura

La peli-rosa se había alejado de la batalla para encontrar un ángulo muerto para poder liberar al rubio, pero se topó con Kakashi, que se fue convirtiendo en hojas y la metió en un genjutsu.

Volviendo con los chicos.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —se oyó el eco de el grito, que al parecer era de Sakura.

—Segunda lección: Genjutsu, Sakura cayó fácilmente en el.

—Tch. Yo no soy igual que ellos.

— di eso después de que consigas un cascabel Sasuke-kun.

El azabache lanzó unos shurikens que el jounin fácilmente esquivó, y después se lanzó encima de él. Primero le dio una patada: bloqueada, después un golpe con el puño, bloqueado, después otra patada quedando boca abajo mientras era agarrado por el jounin. El último brazo lo utilizó para intentar coger el cascabel.

El copy ninja se dio cuenta y se apartó antes de que lo cogiera. Y así se separaron. —Debo de admitir que no eres como los otros Sasuke.

El mencionado sonrió de lado e hizo unos sellos.

—Imposible, un genin no debería de tener tanto chakra para hacer una técnica de este nivel —pensó sorprendido el de la máscara.

—Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (N/A: gran bola de fuego). —El Uchiha escupió una gran cantidad de fuego. Cuando se pudo dar cuenta el jounin desapareció y oyó su voz.

—Abajo—dijo una voz— Doton: shinjuu zanshu no jutsu (N/A: decapitación de tierra) — el azabache ahora tenía el cuerpo enterrado bajo tierra, y solo su cabeza sobresalía. —Lección numero 3: Ninjutsu. —se burló el sensei— Bueno, ahora sí que estas a su nivel. Um… El idiota está colgado boca abajo, la chica se desmayó y el novato del año está casi enterrado… ¿Cómo saldréis de esta?

* * *

><p>Este es el siguiente capítulo, aunque no me convence mucho, quizás lo edite en un futuro próximo, pero de momento, aquí lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

De momento la historia no variará mucho del manga o anime, solo algunos detalles, pero será a partir del capítul donde los detalles determinarán los misterios que irán saliendo.

PD:Ya terminé el curso, y aprovecharé el verano para avanzar tanto como pueda la historia, espero que sigan leyendo!

GRACIAS por Leer! Y MUCHAS pero que muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! :D

**Bloddy cherry**: gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar, y me alegro que te gustará el anterior capítulo, si te digo la verdad me reí mucho mientras lo escribía.

**NARUSAKU**: No te mueras! ya te traigo la conti! tengo 3 capítulos más a parte de este, subiré una por semana, más o menos, para que no se me "enganchen" así habrá un poco de continuidad, como mínimo en las vacaciones :)

**Guest**: Te digo lo mismo que a NARUSAKU, me encantó tu comentario, sigue leyendome y disfrutando de mis escritos! Mientras, yo leeré tus comentarios y los disfrutaré enormemente!

**ryu** **akai**: Bienvenida a este fic! y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic! No me abandones muy pronto!

También muchas gracias a aquellos que han puesto la historia de Uzumaki en favoritos y en alerta, y a todos los lectores por pasarse por aquí!


	7. Capítulo 7

Título: Uzumaki

Género: Romance, drama, aventura, y un poco de humor y filosofía barata.

Público: +13 (de momento)

Advertencias: No utilizar el fic para publicar en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.

Resumen: Naruto siempre fue repudiado por su aldea, nunca conoció el amor ni el calor de sus padres. Una extraña niña hará que la vida del rubio cambie para siempre y que los secretos del clan Uzumaki sean desvelados. "Todo tiene un misterio sino nada seria divertido"

* * *

><p><em>Um… El idiota está colgado boca abajo, la chica se desmayó y el novato del año está casi enterrado… ¿Cómo saldréis de esta?<em>

**Capítulo 7**

**La prueba de los cascabeles II**

— ¿Sabes algo Sasuke-kun? Dicen que a un clavo que sobresale debe ser clavado otra vez. —el pelip`lata soltó una risita mientras se burlaba del azabache.

— ¡Cabrón! —gruñó con voz llena de intenciones asesinas.

—Digas lo que digas falta poco para el medio día, dime… ¿serás capaz de salir y coger uno de estos? —señalando los cascabeles, moviendo las caderas para hacer que sonaran.

Sasuke gruñó, otra vez. Estaba cabreado por dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente y quedar como un estúpido, aunque no era el único, por lo que veía a la chiquilla de pelo rosa también había caído en alguna artimaña del sensei, y Naruto... bueno, bastaba con decir que su mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados.

Molesto, esto no era parte del plan...

_Sintió como una tensión en el estomago y su cabeza empezaba a girar. La tierra era removida con un toque ligero de un chakra cálido._

Por otro lado Naruto se estaba maldiciendo, internamente, por haber dejado que una _estúpida_ trampa le haya dejado ver como un _estúpido. _Encima ese _estúpido_ con pelo de espantapájaros —que también era una extraña coincidencia que su nombre significara exactamente eso— se había reído de él.

Lo única cosa buena —pensó— era que el _teme_ también había salido igual o peor que él.

_Sintió como un cálido chakra le envolvía el tobillo, la cuerda enredada en este ya no hacía presión._

Entonces algo inesperado pasó. —Y tú te haces llamar jounin. ¡Ja! —una nube de polvo dejó un tronco en el agujero en donde estaba el Uchiha. El pequeño y revoltoso remolino también había desaparecido. Dejando una cuerda balanceándose a merced del viento.

—Piensa antes de usar un jutsu o se podría volver contra ti…—dijo una burlona kunoichi.—Un ninja siempre debe esperar lo inesperado.

—**Baka**—le dijeron sus alumnos a la vez. El jounin se sorprendió. Se veía a la peli-rosa delante de los chicos, también burlones detrás de ella.

— _¡¿Pero qué rayos?_ — la chica estaba riendo burlona, allí de pie, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Lo que dejó completamente confuso. El genjutsu que utilizó en ella era de los más fuertes que había utilizado—en genins, claro— y él había visto claramente como ella caía desmayada y vencida ante él.

— ¿Enserio pensaste que habría caído en un genjutsu tan fácil? —le dijo como si hubiera leído la mente— Y no, no te leo la mente, aunque si la cara, o tu ojo, porque no se ve mucha cosa más— burlona los ojos de la kunoichi se curvaron mientras desprendían un aire de diversión, después de todo ver a un jounin sorprendido y confuso no se ve todos los días— Por si no lo sabías, los genjutsus son mi especialidad, después de todo ni un sennin pudo atraparme. —Guiñando uno de sus ojos verdes, le sacó burlonamente la lengua al jounin

Los chicos miraron a la chica, tal y como ella les había dicho no les había fallado, ella todavía no servía para atacar, pero serviría como apoyo y sorpresa hacia el sensei, después de todo tenía la mente más compleja de su ahora equipo.

—Ya veo, te subestimé… pero dime… ¿Lo planeaste tu? —Preguntó curioso el sensei. Volviendo a su calma, después de todo _aún no tenían los cascabeles_, si los distraía se les acabaría el tiempo de un momento a otro.

—Así es, aunque el merito se lo lleva Naruto y Sasuke, sin ellos no hubiera sido creíble— dijo refiriendose a cuando se habían kedado atrapados, aunque había sido algo inesperado — Pero dígame algo ¿Le pareció bonito en el genjutsu en el que le metí? —le dijo burlona enseñándole los dos cascabeles al ninja.

El jounin abrió de golpe los ojos y dirigió su mirada al lugar en donde estaban los cascabeles. Brillantes, lustrosos, plateados, unos cascabeles que tintineaban entre los dedos de la Uzumaki. En ese momento sonó la alarma, disipando el recién mencionado genjutsu, anunciando así, que la prueba había terminado.

El ninja copia no se lo podía creer, había sido engañado por unos mocosos, que desde el principio solo eran el señuelo. Y había caído en un genjutsu de una genin, una genin que todavía no había sido del todo aprobada, una genin de 12 o 13 años... Si_ él_ lo viera ahora mismo se estaría riendo de él, y con razón.

—Antes de decir si habéis aprobado, puedo preguntar ¿cómo me metiste en el genjutsu?

—Sí, solo utilicé un poco de viento y chakra. —el jounin no entendía todavía, así que le explicó. —con un el viento supe de tu clon de sombra bastantes metros antes de que llegaras. Así que yo hice el mío propio y me oculté en el viento. Mientras tú estabas metiéndome en ese **rastrero** genjutsu— el aura asesina de la pelirosa se hizo presente— te metí yo misma en uno. —finalizo furiosa. —Por cierto "**sensei**" —su mirada estaba sedienta de sangre y el verde jade de sus ojos se hacía cada vez más oscuro— vuelva a intentar una cosa como esa y juro que tendrá un trauma con las cucharas.

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del jounin. Esa chica le recordaba mucho a cierta persona rubia y con pechos exuberantes. Ni loco le gustaría tentarla. Pero se preguntó a que se refería con las cucharas, por algún motivo sabía que no era muy buena idea preguntar... pero era demasiado curioso — ¿Por qué con las cucharas? —Pobre, no sabe en lo que se mete.

—Porque juro que si me vuelve a hacer enojar tanto, le dejo sin descendencia sin anestesia y con cucharas, usted decide— le comentó sonriendo "inocentemente" la kunoichi.

El jounin decidió no dar más vueltas sobre ese tema, ya que sabía que esa amenaza iba muy enserio. Sonrió. La chica era prometedora y muy buena con el cerebro, seguro que sería una gran mente analítica, casi comparable con los miembros del clan Nara. — Muy bien, entonces ¿a quién le vas a dar el otro cascabel?

En esto la pelirrosada aplastó los cascabeles ante la sorprendida mirada del jounin.

—Si yo apruebo ellos aprueban.

—Si uno de nosotros no tiene el cascabel nadie lo tendrá. —dijo Sasuke

—Porqué somos un equipo, porque los tres somos uno solo—finalizó alzando el pulgar el oji-celeste.

Sonrió internamente, por fin alguien que entendía—Mmm ... Sin cascabeles no pueden aprobar… Yo soy la autoridad y sin el objetivo no merecen ser ninjas. Deberían volver a sus casas y olvidarse de este mundo. —el airé se tensó y empezó a sonar el viento. Naruto se asustó, el Uchiha se puso serio y la oji-jade solo sonrió, ella sabía lo que pasaría,_ ella_ se lo había contado. —Están aprobados. —dijo un muy sonriente sensei.

Ahora las caras de los dos, ahora genins estaban que no cabían de asombro, y la pequeña Kunoichi aguantaba una carcajada.

— ¡Sí! ¡Por fin soy genin! — el rubio estaba que se subía por las paredes. El azabache sonrió con suficiencia, y la peli-rosa estiró sus brazos.

—Pero díganme algo… —los tres pusieron atención a su, desde ahora, maestro— ¿Lo tenían planeado, verdad?

— ¡Todo fue idea de Sakura-chan! — Saltó el rubio, el quería explicar todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Sakura—Ella nos dijo que nos querías débiles, y que esto significaba que habría una lucha, y que nuestra única oportunidad sería trabajar en equipo. Después nos dijo que ella no podría pelear demasiado bien, ya que lleva muchos años encerrada y su cuerpo se atrofió un poco, sea lo que sea eso, ¡y que nosotros seríamos los señuelos! Que yo hiciera los clones y me escondiera y que el teme de Sasuke usara kawarimi no jutsu con uno de mis clones cuando usara una técnica para inmovilizarnos, aunque no todo a salido así.—dijo recordando que de verdad habían caído en las provocaciones de Kakashi—Dijo que así no dudarías de que fuéramos nosotros. Ella nos afirmó que sería nuestro apoyo y que como tú no sabrías mucho de ella, ¡ella sería nuestro elemento sorpresa! —comentó entusiasmado el Uzumaki—Sakura-chan es muy lista ¿no le parece?

—Eso parece. —Comentó el jounin— El objetivo de esta prueba era olvidar sus intereses para conseguir el objetivo en determinadas circunstancias. Se les pusieron en equipos de tres para trabajar juntos. Acciones individuales pueden perjudicar al equipo e incluso a vosotros mismos. Por eso deben aprender a trabajar en equipo—el peli-plata se dirigió a una piedra y posó su mano encima—yo lo entendí demasiado tarde, y a causa de eso mi mejor amigo murió—dijo acariciándola— pero gracias a él lo aprendí—se giró hacia los genins mirándolos seriamente— "Aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las normas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria".

—Eso es muy profundo Kakashi-sensei—le dijo la pequeña Uzumaki.

El sensei solo sonrió y se limitó a contestar—pues ya saben, a partir de mañana empiezan con misiones oficiales, chicos. Los espero en el puente rojo a las ocho de la mañana— Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Después de eso paso un rato en silencio hasta que la niña decidió romperlo.

— ¡Lo logramos chicos! ¡Somos un equipo! —Y se abalanzó sobre ellos abrazándolos con efusividad, lo cual provocó un fuerte color rojo en la cara del rubio, y una ligera cara de fastidio levemente sonrojada por parte del pelinegro. — ¡los invito a comer a mi casa!

—** ¿Tienes casa?** —Preguntaron extrañados los chicos.

— ¡Sí! Hokage-sama me dio las llaves hoy por la mañana—enseñando unas llaves. — ¡Es enorme!

—No, gracias. —dijo esquivo el azabache.

—Pues yo si quiero ir Sakura-chan—todavía sonrojado el rubio.

—De acuerdo Sasuke no te obligaré, pero serás bienvenido ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo comprensiva la peli-rosa— ¡pero a la próxima no te salvas! —fingiendo enojo.

—Solo no me molesten—y desapareció. Aunque Sakura divisó la comisura de sus lavios ligeramente elevada en una débil sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella también sonrió.

—Sakura-chan no le hagas caso al muy teme. —dijo ¿celoso? El oji-azul.

—Yo le di una oferta, es su problema aceptarla, al igual que tu…—la peli-rosa rió—venga Naruto, vamos a comer un buen plato de ramen. —al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos al oír su tan adorado ramen.

— ¡Venga Sakura-chan! ¡El ramen nos espera! —empezando a correr.

— ¡Naruto, mi casa está por el otro lado!—dijo riendo la kunoichi.

— ¡Ya lo sabía!—Cambió el rumbo con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz.

.

_"...Porque aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son considerados como mucho peor escoria"_

_Quizás ellos no lo sabían todavía, pero esas palabras serían el centro de su equipo._

_._

* * *

><p>Este es el siguiente capítulo,lo edité por eso tardé un poquito más, aquí lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

De momento la historia no variará mucho del manga o anime, solo algunos detalles, pero será a partir del capítulo siguiente donde los detalles determinarán los misterios que irán saliendo.

GRACIAS por Leer! Y MUCHAS pero que muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! :D

**Bloddy cherry**: pues tengo una muy buena idea (imagen también) de como la verá en cuando se vuelvan a encontrar, espero que te rías como yo me reí en la anterior parte XD.

**Guest**: Tranqui! no la pienso poner como una debilucha, lo que pasa es que si la pusiera super fuerte al principio seria un poco extremo, piensa que estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada, si estás mucho sin moverte las partes de tu cuerpo se atrofian y duele moverlas, por eso no puedo poner a Sakura super fuerte o increíblemente rápida, al igual que su chakra, que al estar tanto tiempo en desuso se a debilitado. Creo que es lo que tiene más logica. Solo espera unos cuantos capítulos más! Espero que te haya gustado este también!

**ryu** **akai**: Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado! y aun más por no abandonarme :P perdón por tardar, se me pasó el tiempo volando y no tuve mucho tiempo de subirlo!

También muchas gracias a aquellos que han puesto la historia de Uzumaki en favoritos y en alerta, y a todos los lectores por pasarse por aquí!


	8. Capítulo 8

Título: Uzumaki

Género: Romance, drama, aventura, y un poco de humor y filosofía barata.

Público: +13 (de momento)

Advertencias: No utilizar el fic para publicar en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.

Resumen: Naruto siempre fue repudiado por su aldea, nunca conoció el amor ni el calor de sus padres. Una extraña niña hará que la vida del rubio cambie para siempre y que los secretos del clan Uzumaki sean desvelados. "Todo tiene un misterio sino nada seria divertido"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 8<span>**

**El peor cliente; ¡hacia el país de las olas!**

—El objetivo está 5 metros al oeste.

—Aquí Sakura, lo veo.

—Hmp. Yo igual.

— ¡El próximo Hokage también lo tiene!

—Umm… bien… proceded.

Un bosque. Lleno de sombras de los árboles, solo iluminado por débiles fajos de luz de sol que dejaban pasar las verdes hojas de los altos árboles. Un día bonito y soleado, en el que se podría disfrutar la llegada del mes de abril. Claro está, no para nuestro querido felino rayado.

— ¡Mew! (¡Socorro!) —Un gato que por supuesto nunca tendría una vida con final feliz.

Un sonoro golpe se hizo presente en el mismo monte en donde se encontraban el recién formado equipo siete.

— ¡Oye dobe! Vigila por donde metes tu hueca cabeza—un azabache de profundos ojos ónix estaba con la mano derecha en la cabeza intentando disminuir el dolor del "suave" cabezazo.

—Primero no me llames dobe, teme, segunda, ¡yo no la metí! ¡Tú pusiste tu inútil cabeza en mi camino! — el oji-celeste de ropa naranja "amablemente" le recordó el hecho a un malhumorado Uchiha.

— ¡Dobe!

— ¡Teme…

Aunque el día no iba mejor para una linda chica con ojos jades y pelo color cerezo nacarado. Se podría decir que se las ingeniaba para aguantar las ridículas e infantiles peleas de los muy "maduros" ninjas que formaban parte de su equipo. Claro está, con cierto límite.

_—Oigo más de tres insultos por cabeza y… **ya no la tendrán**… 3…2…_

—Dobe

—Teme

— ¡Usuratonkatchi!

—Pero serás #### (por seguridad psicológica se mantendrá oculta la información con un pitido)

_—1 y ¡0! Premio para los vencedores, **o no tanto**—_ pensó una aterradora kunoichi, por cierto, armada hasta los dientes y con bastante mal humor. — ¡Cállense de una maldita y estúpida vez, parecen dos críos peleándose por una paleta de chocolate! ¡Solo Kami-sama sabe cómo les aguanto!

Un rugido hizo temblar el bosque, haciendo que los mencionados callaran y empezaran a tener las urgentes ganas de volar como los pájaros que huían, por instinto de supervivencia, asustados de la explosiva y bipolar kunoichi.

La kunoichi bufó—si no fuera por mí, ahora mismo tendríamos que estar persiguiendo un gato que sufre depresión por tener demasiados "cariños" de su dueña. —alzó los brazos enseñando un minino rayado con un lazo en la oreja y tratando de escapar, desesperadamente.

Ese era un día habitual de rutina en el equipo siete. Un equipo que se peleaba por doquier, y ni respeto tenían al jounin a cargo, su sensei, pero tampoco se hacía respetar, después de todo… ¿Qué jounin de elite leía una novela erótica delante de niños de doce años? Solo Hatake Kakashi.

Los genins, con mal humor, se prepararon para volver a la aldea. El rubio y el azabache mirándose asesinamente, y una pelirosa realmente malhumorada por las incansables peleas verbales que hacían sus dos compañeros. Eso se estaba haciendo rutina, esperar al sensei cada mañana, intentar no matar a sus dos compañeros por sus tontas peleas, coger misiones absurdas, cumplirlas, y volver a la aldea para seguir la rutina.

Suspiró—Ey, chicos, ¿Os importaría dejar de miraros de esa forma?, realmente tengo las manos ocupadas—las miradas de los chicos, y el ojo del sensei, se fijaron en el gato que trataba desesperadamente de escapar. —Y como no puedo separaros lo que se me ocurre es daros un golpe, por cierto, tengo más fuerza en mis piernas que en mis brazos, solo os lo advierto— y continuó andando, dejando a los dos genins gravemente amenazados y al jounin claramente divertido.

—Oye, Sasuke-teme—dijo Naruto extrañamente serio.

— ¿qué, dobe? —Sasuke le devolvió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

— Creo, que uno de sus golpes con las piernas sería mortal. —La mirada aterrada del rubio le hizo entrar en un estado de shock, si los golpes de esa chica, con los puños, podían hacer un árbol volar no quería ver como era el golpe con sus piernas.

—Por una vez tienes razón, será mejor no enojarla cuando tenga las manos ocupadas. —Intentando seguir indiferente Sasuke siguió saltando por los árboles siguiendo el camino que habían seguido su maestro y compañera de equipo.

— ¿Me has dado la razón? —Desconcertado se dio cuenta de que le habían dejado atrás— ¡Ey! Espérenme.

— ¡Otra vez no! ¡Me niego! —Y así empezaba otra vez el día. —Esas misiones no son para ninjas, ¡si quieren que les limpien la casa que lo contraten a una señora de la limpieza, no a un ninja! —Aunque esa vez Naruto tenía razón.

—Naruto, tenle más respeto a Hokage-sama—Con calma la pelirosa logró acallar un poco al ojiazul. —Demo, Hokage-sama, me temo que Naruto tiene un poco de razón.

La mirada imponente del Hokage hizo guardar silencio entre los presentes. Con una bocanada en su pipa, el Hokage sonrío—Supongo que lavar pisos no tiene mucho que ver con un ninja, pero como bien saben las misiones están organizadas por rangos, A para los jounins, B y C para los chunins, para genins. Al ser genins novatos, sus misiones son de rango D, pero supongo que una misión de escolta rango C no os será de gran problema. —El Hokage extendió un rollo envuelto con una cinta y se lo dio a Kakashi-sensei. —Deberéis escoltar a un constructor hasta el país de las olas.

Los ojos de Naruto centellearon de emoción, los de Sasuke adquirieron un gesto ansioso e impaciente, y la de Sakura se transformó en una cara sonriente.

—Puede pasar—El Hokage dio la orden y entró un hombre mayor, con barba y bigote, con el pelo canoso, con gafas redondas por encima de la nariz, y con una botella de licor en su mano— Esta será la persona a la que escoltaréis, Tazuna, el constructor de puentes.

El estado de emoción duró poco para el rubio, y para el constructor, que se parecía más a un borracho en vez de un constructor.

— ¡Eh! ¡Pero si es un borracho!

—No soy un borracho niño tonto. —Tomó un sorbo de la botella y miró al viejo hokage— ¿En verdad estos niños son de fiar? Sobre todo el enano con cara de bobo.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y después a Kakashi-sensei, los dos eran más altos que él, por lo tanto el enano con cara de bobo era él. Su cara cambió a un tono rojo para la ira que sentía. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Tazuna pero una mano lo detuvo. —Kakashi-sensei—murmuró con tono furioso el rubio, le había frustrado el plan de acabar con ese viejo.

—Le aseguro, señor, que este equipo está totalmente capacitado para esta misión. —Kakashi puso su mano encima de la cabeza del rubio. —y el tampoco es tan enano. —dijo con una sonrisita mientras oía gruñir al rubio y mofarse al pelinegro.

—Kakashi-sensei, no se burle de Naruto, y tu Sasuke tampoco. —La pelirrosa salió en defensa de su amigo aunque con una ligera sonrisa—No te preocupes Naruto, cuando seas mayor serás más alto que ellos.

El rubio se sonrojo y evitó la mirada de la pelirrosa.

—Bueno, bueno, chicos id a recoger lo que necesitéis, nos vamos hacia el país de las olas.

Al poco de media hora estaban todos reunidos en la puerta de la aldea, con sus bolsas y armas preparadas. Bueno, Sakura llevaba algo más que una bolsa…

—Sakura… ¿irás con todo eso? —la sorprendida mirada del rubio se paró en la enorme mochila de la kunoichi. Se había cambiado de ropas, ahora llevaba un traje ninja con el símbolo de un remolino en medio del pecho, y el hitai-ate en la frente, también llevaba parte de los brazos y piernas envueltos con vendas.

—Así es, necesito aprender los jutsus que hay dentro de los libros, y también mejorar mi resistencia física, todavía no he llegado al 40% de mi habilidad actual. —Dijo la pequeña Uzumaki sonriendo al genin.

— ¿Qué tipo de jutsus son? —pensaba que quizás serían súper poderosos.

—Médicos. —con simpleza la pelirrosa anduvo hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo. —Los verás cuando los necesites. —El rubio solo se la quedó mirando interrogante.

El equipo siete estuvo un par de horas caminando, hasta que un ataque los detuvo. Unos ninjas atraparon a Kakashi-sensei con unas cadenas afiladas y lo destriparon. Las miradas de Naruto y Tazuna eran indescifrables, y la de Sasuke era fiera, por otro lado Sakura estaba extrañamente calmada pero con ojos serios. Dejó caer su mochila llena de libros en el suelo y gritó:

— ¡Naruto, Sasuke, encárguense de ellos! —Justo después del grito uno de los chunnins se abalanzó hacia un inmóvil rubio. — ¡Apártate Naruto!

Por suerte Sasuke pudo desviar el ataque y dejar sin cadenas a los chunnins, aunque ahora eran todavía más rápidos.

—Quédese detrás de mi—Sakura se metió entre la garra del ninja y el constructor de puentes. Pero antes de que les pudiera tocar, el brazo del sensei se interpuso. —¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Me quitaste mi conejillo de indias! —La pequeña kunoichi hizo un puchero mientras su sensei la miraba con mirada aburrida.

—Bueno… ya tendrás más ocasiones… para… ¿experimentar?—_Por dios, que mal suena eso. _—Bien hecho Sasuke, Sakura. Naruto… no pensé que te quedarías paralizado. —Dijo mientras ataba a los dos ninjas de la lluvia.

Naruto chirrió los dientes mientras los sentimientos de frustración e impotencia lo alcanzaban.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Gatito asustado? —Sasuke se burló.

—No me llames así, idiota. —giró la cara sabiendo que el azabache tenía la razón. Ante la amenaza del ataque enemigo no hizo nada, hasta Sakura-chan fue valiente.

—Naruto dame la mano—dijo Sakura extendiéndole sus manos. El rubio obedeció su orden extendiéndole su mano herida. —Ok, Naruto oficialmente estas envenenado.

— ¿Es muy grave? ¿Voy a morir en dolor agonizante? —preguntó asustado.

—No, pero no te muevas, podrías paralizarte si lo haces. — susurró limpiando un poco la herida.

El rubio estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¿cómo se había podido quedar quieto como un ciervo delante de un farolillo? Hasta Sakura estaba tranquila. Agarró un Kunai y se lo clavó en la mano izquierda, la herida. — ¡Lo juró! Por el dolor de esta herida… Nunca más me quedaré quieto, nunca más seré un cobarde, lucharé y lucharé hasta convertirme en Hokage. ¡Lo prometo, datebayoo!

—de acuerdo Naruto, pero si sigues así vas a desmayarte. —dijo el peliplata dirigiendo su atención a su alumno. —Sakura, encárgate de curarlo.

—Sí, ven Naruto— el rubio le volvió tender su mano, ahora todavía más herida—Naruto, realmente a veces eres muy tonto— le limpió la herida con un poco de desinfectante. —Tu castigo es…—el rubio la miro aterrado de que le pudiera dar uno de sus golpes— una inyección—la cara del ojiazul se relajó de inmediato. Mientras la Uzumaki buscaba el remedio intravenoso para el veneno, el Jounin se encargó de interrogar a los ninjas enemigos.

— ¿Quién os a enviado? —Cuestionó Kakashi. Los ninjas respondieron con otra pregunta.

— ¿Cómo supisteis que os atacábamos?

—Eso pues… es tonto esconderse en un charco de agua si no ha llovido en días y en un día claro y soleado como hoy, más bien eso es de tontos…

—Además no procuraron guardar sus ansias de matar, eso los ha delatado ante mí. —Dijo esta vez la pelirosa mientras estaba vendando la mano de Naruto con una gasa limpia—Si vas a matar a un jounin o a un ninja sensible al chakra como mínimo deben saber eso… Por cierto—Se levantó y se puso de cuclillas delante de los chunnin—Cogeré una muestra de su veneno… diría que está hecho de hierbas Midori y Akahanas. —Los chunnin la miraron sorprendidos— el remedio de este veneno letal es bastante fácil de conseguir si se tiene el mismo veneno disuelto en miel, aunque un corticoides intravenoso funciona igual de bien, pero nunca podría ser si no tuviera el veneno. —la pelirosa fue en busca de su bolsa para meter adentro su trofeo, el veneno.

—Muy bien Sakura, ¿Naruto ya está listo? —preguntó el sensei.

—Sí, "ese" chakra le eliminará el veneno y cerrará la herida en menos de 2 horas.

_—¿Lo sabe? Esa niña… tendré que vigilarla un poco más de cerca…_—Pensó el sensei. —Bien, ahora…—giró su cabeza hasta el constructor de puentes—¿nos explicará que pasa realmente? Porque no creo que esta pareja nos ayude. —dijo señalando a los chunnins.

Y así el viejo Tazuna explicó como tuvo que salir de su pueblo para contratar a protectores, pero no tenían el suficiente dinero para una misión de rango más alto que C. —Los ninjas de la niebla fueron contratados por Gatou, que quiere hacerse con el poder del país, si acabo el puente eso no sucederá… Y por eso me quiere muerto, aunque sea un líder de una gran empresa, realmente es un necio y está más sucio que una laguna pestilenta.

— ¿Y a que esperamos entonces? Vayamos hacia el País de las Olas, ¡datebayoo!

—Oye Naruto no chilles. —se rió Sakura.

—Gomen Sakura-chan.

El equipo siete anduvo hasta llegar a una balsa, donde les esperaba un aldeano de la ola. Siguieron remando por la densa niebla, hasta llegar a un canal donde los dejó en un pueblecillo construido encima del agua, ya sin niebla bajaron y agradecieron al barquero.

—Kakashi-sensei—pidió la pelirosa. El de la máscara y sus otros acompañantes se giraron hacia ella. —Supongo que sabrás que el próximo enemigo que nos encontremos no será un chunnin, sino que es más probable que sea un jounin, un shinobi de elite. —Con extraña seriedad hizo que los demás se dieran cuenta de que lo que decía era completamente cierto—Así que le quiero pedir un favor…

— ¿Y cuál es ese favor, pequeña Sakura?

—Pues…

.

.

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho muchísimo la tardanza. Espero subir la siguiente parte como máximo dentro de 2 semanas, lo prometo!<p>

GRACIAS por Leer! Y MUCHAS pero que muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! :D

**CAROLINA P**

**francheskat2**

**OOANDIASAOO**

**NARUSAKU**

**kidloco**

**Suki Harlett**

**jiemi-chan**

**nami-chan**

**Monika-N**

**gumii**

**ashira23**

**fabiola59**

**Bloddy cherry**

**Guest**

**ryu** **akai**

También muchas gracias a aquellos que han puesto la historia de Uzumaki en favoritos y en alerta, y a todos los lectores por pasarse por aquí!


	9. Capítulo 9

Título: Uzumaki

Género: Romance, drama, aventura, y un poco de humor y filosofía barata.

Público: +13 (de momento)

Advertencias: No utilizar el fic para publicar en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.

Resumen: Naruto siempre fue repudiado por su aldea, nunca conoció el amor ni el calor de sus padres. Una extraña niña hará que la vida del rubio cambie para siempre y que los secretos del clan Uzumaki sean desvelados. "Todo tiene un misterio sino nada seria divertido"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 9<span>**

**Niebla, espada, provocación y una… ¿momia?**

Los de Konoha se dirigieron por un camino hacia la pequeña aldea de su cliente, Tazuna. El camino irradiaba una extraña calma, perfilando ambos costados del camino, los árboles se alzaban majestuosos dando un posible gran hogar para animales y pájaros, animales que no corrían, pájaros que no piaban. Con tan solo el sonido del viento contra las copas de los árboles y el eco de las hojas mecerse.

Sakura se paró de repente. Cambiando su habitual rostro de paz y sonriente por uno increíblemente serio y una mirada crítica.

—Ahí viene…—Murmuró cerrando los ojos y agudizando sus sentidos. Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron y abrió de golpe sus ojos jades. — ¡Abajo, ahora! —Con fuerza agarro el brazo de Tazuna y lo tiró al suelo.

Volando por encima de sus cabezas una espada, con un filo muy afilado, pasó al límite de sus cabezas aunque por suerte la esquivaron. Una espada enorme y con una aura de muerte enorme por igual, llegó a manos de un tipo alto con la cara vendada y con un hitai-ate de la niebla. El ninja miraba con atención a todos, examinándolos con una mirada helada y a la espera de sangre.

—Ugh… parece que hay alguien conocido por aquí—el ninja de la niebla sacó una libreta con tapa gastada y negra de su porta-shurikens— Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia… Tenemos orden de matarte al verte. Ja, esto va a ser divertido. —el ninja volvió a guardar la libreta de tapa negra, y con mirada divertida y al igual que sádica se relamió por debajo de las vendas.

Un escalofrío común pasó por encima de los de Konoha.

—Permaneced detrás chicos, no es un tipo cualquiera, es Momochi Zabuza, jounin de elite de la niebla, experto en el asesinato silencioso, proteged a Tazuna. ¡Ahora!

Orden dada y cumplida, los tres genins rodearon al viejo constructor sintiendo una increíble presión de chakras. El chakra de su sensei creció al punto de hacerse insoportable, al igual que el chakra frío y sangriento de Zabuza

El jounin de la niebla solo río ante esa acción—Como si eso sirviera de algo, ilusos—con sus manos hizo unos sellos y una densa niebla los envolvió. —Jutsu: banco de niebla…— una increíble densa niebla nos envolvió, costaba respirar sin notar la humedad que se filtraba en los pulmones y en el cuerpo.

—Chicos, no se separen—la voz del sensei resonó entre la espesa niebla.

La presión de chakra creció hasta límites increíbles, y las ganas de matar crecieron en el interior del espadachín de la niebla. Los dos genins y el constructor empezaron a temblar a causa de la presión en el ambiente. La pelirrosa, en cambio, empezó enfurecerse, aun sin perder la calma, mientras su mirada jade se volvía cada vez más oscura.

No se podía ver nada. Y al ser un jutsu que llenaba de chakra el ambiente hacia difícil la diferenciación de los chakras.

—Ocho puntos. Entre la faringe, la médula, los pulmones, el hígado, la yugular, la aorta, los riñones y el corazón...

POV Sakura

**_—Chaa, está jugando con nosotros 'tebanee_**

_—Pero lo que no sabe es que lo tenemos bien localizado_

**_—Sí, pero debemos tener cuidado, este tipo no es especialista en asesinato silencioso por nada._**

_—Y yo _no_ soy algún de experimento de Orochimaru solo por suerte…_

Fin POV Sakura

…¿Cuál de estos puntos clave preferís?—Una risa espeluznante resonó entre la niebla.

—No eres el único con órdenes de asesinato—Dijo Kakashi—Y como sabrás, yo también tengo un as bajo la manga—Su mano levanto el hitae-ate, mostrando una mirada multicolor.

—No puede ser…—Sasuke murmuró confuso—El Sharingan.

—Así que por fin muestras tu Sharingan ¿ugh?

Naruto se hizo notar—Todo el mundo dice Sharingan, sharingan… ¿¡alguien me puede decir que rayos es el sharingan!?

—Sharingan, un kekkei genkai poco común que tiene origen en el clan de los Uchiha, aunque son pocos los usuarios que lo conseguían, y menos todavía los que lo conseguían a una edad temprana. — Sasuke explicó al rubio, haciendo ver lo poco común que era esa técnica ocular.

—¿Kekkei genkai?—el rubio todavía más confundido hizo la pregunta. En estos momentos estaba pensando en que tendría que haber puesto más atención a Iruka-sensei.

—Si hubieras estudiado como debe ser, esto lo sabrías Naruto –dijo exasperado el pelinegro— son llamados kekkei genkai o línea sucesoria de sangre, técnicas que solo un clan puede realizar, estas se transmiten de generación en generación a través de la sangre y dan al portador una capacidad de ataque único a su estilo de batalla, están en el ADN de las personas portadoras, las cuales son descendientes de un individuo con el doujutsu correspondiente, a los miembros de un clan. —sorprendentemente el ojinegro hizo una oración de más de diez palabras.

—Aunque esa fue una explicación muy superficial, ya que el sharingan es mucho más, puede analizar la técnica del contrario y copiarla detalladamente, funciona mejorando la vista logrando ver velocidades muy elevadas –siguió explicando el ninja enemigo.—es por esto que a Kakashi también se le conoce como el shinobi que ha copiado más de 1000 jutsus, Kakashi el ninja copia de la hoja.

—Gracias por la explicación y los detalles shinobi-san, pero…—la pelirrosa sonrió de manera maliciosa, le devolvería la burla de anterioridad y con creces, si salía bien lo pondría furioso, pensó. Por otro lado, los espectadores del lado de Konoha, miraban con miedo a la kunoichi, cuando esa sonrisa se posaba en sus labios… algo peor que el apocalipsis se acercaba. —Creo que nadie te pidió opinión ¿o sí? Así que deja de pavonearte, no se acopla a tu imagen de salvaje momia asesina. —Y así acabó su frase, sacándole la lengua.

—Olviden los ocho puntos, empezaré cortando esa molesta lengua que solo echa veneno.

El jounin enemigo desapareció, infundiendo un pánico casi invisible en los rostros de los muchachos. Una sonrisa arrogante se coló por el rostro de la pelirosa. Colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Pase lo que pase todo estará bien. —Los chicos se vieron sorprendidos por esa información—Por que pase lo que pase yo os protegeré y apartaré el dolor de vuestros caminos… ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de que todo estará bien, juju—Zabuza estaba blandiendo la enorme espada justo en medio de la formación, dejando así a los genins totalmente indefensos, bueno… casi.

El peliplata paró la enorme espada con un kunai mientras los genins se alejaban con el constructor. Un clon de agua clavó la Kubikiri Hōcho en el pecho del sensei, que se descompuso en agua. El verdadero peliplata intentó atacar al verdadero Zabuza, pero fue en vano. El ninja enemigo se impulsó con la gran espada y dio un fuerte golpe al peliplata, que salió precipitado hacia donde había una gran zona de agua.

La tensión crecía por momentos, aunque no por mucho, su sensei parecía ir cada vez a menor rapidez, se estaba cansando. Eso era malo, la pelirrosa se había convertida en uno de los objetivos predilectos de Zabuza, pero mientras el sensei pudiera hacerse cargo de él no había peligro. El cerebro de la pelirrosa empezó a funcionar todavía más rápido necesitaban una estrategia que conllevara trabajo en equipo y un elemento sorpresa. Entonces en su mente se produjo un retroceso de acontecimientos, llevándola hasta hacia unas pocas semanas.

_—Sakura-chan vamos a por ramen, ¡conseguí boletos para una taza extra grande a mitad de precio!—Naruto como siempre mostraba una increíble adoración por el ramen, y Sakura, como siempre, lo seguía sin pensárselo dos veces._

_Las misiones del día habían acabado, y ya era prácticamente la hora de cenar, el aire era menos cálido que durante el día, y la sombra de la noche amenazaba al pueblo de Konoha. Las farolas empezaban a ser encendidas, y casi no se veían niños jugando como en unas horas atrás._

_El puesto de ramen, el Ichiraku, contaba con poco más de seis asientos en la barra, uno de ellos estaba ocupado por un ninja con el chaleco de chunin, pelo moreno y atado en una cola, y otro por un jounin con un hitae ate que tapaba la parte superior de su cabeza, el pelo castaño y con una aguja senbon entre los labios. _

_Naruto corrió hacia él, —¡Iruka-sensei! —El hombre con la cola giró con la recién adquirida taza mirando hacia Naruto. Sonrió y cabeceó la silla de su lado para que se sentara. El rubio, animado, se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y empezó a hablar sobre todas esas "apestosas" misiones que habían hecho durante ese día._

_El joven sensei reparó en la pelirrosa y la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, más bien dirigida hacia el ojiazul._

_—¿Y quién es tu amiga, Naruto? —interrogo Iruka._

_El rubio se sonrojó un poco delante de esa mirada maliciosa de su sensei de academia —Oh, es mi mejor amiga, ¡oye Oyajii! ¡Un tazón extra grande, hoy tengo cupones! —el rubio volteo su mirada hacia el sensei que todavía miraba a la pelirrosa, mientras esta ignoraba que la observaran_

_—Teuchi-san, ponme uno con miso onegai—la pelirrosa sorbió un poco de su vaso de agua. Al tornar los ojos hacia la derecha se encontró con la examinadora mirada de Iruka. —¿Necesita algo? —La pelirrosa miró directamente al sensei, e hizo girar la mirada al jounin que estaba al lado de este._

_—Ah, no, nada, solo me sorprendió que Naruto estuviera con alguien, normalmente viene solo._

_La mirada de la ojijade se suavizó— Soy la compañera de equipo de Naruto, y amiga suya. Teníamos hambre así que vinimos a comer, no es muy raro ¿no cree?_

_Una sonrisa divertida se coló en el rostro del ninja de la senbon a la vez que descolocó un poco al sensei._

_—Um… ¿Y cómo te llamas? —esta vez fue el chico que había permanecido callado desde que esos dos llegaron._

_—Es de mala educación no presentarse a uno mismo primero cuando se pregunta la identificación de los demás, shinobi-san._

_—Gomen, gomen—restándole importancia el shinobi se presentó— Me llamo Genma Shiranui, Jounin de Konoha._

_—Iruka Umino, chunin de Konoha, soy profesor en la academia de ninjas._

_—Sakura Uzumaki, gennin de Konoha, integrada en el equipo de Hatake Kakashi._

_El rostro del profesor se desencajó por completo. — ¿dijiste Uzumaki?_

_—¿A que es genial Iruka-sensei? ¡Sakura-chan y yo somos del mismo clan, y además sabe quiénes son mis padres!_

_Eso desconcertó todavía más a la pareja de shinobis, por lo que sabían, toda la rama del clan Uzumaki había quedado extinguida, y lo que más les desconcertó fue la mención de los padres del rubio, nadie excepto un grupo seleccionado de gente sabia quienes eran o que pasó exactamente con los padres del Uzumaki, esa niña, tendrían que estar atentos._

_El Chunin sonrío al ver al rubio tan contento—después de todo continuas siendo una persona que sorprende a la gente Naruto._

_Naruto solo río._

Sonrío, por fin tenía una buena estrategia, solo tenía que encontrar la forma de comunicarse sin que el jounin enemigo la detectara.

Escuchó un chapoteo, la pelea se concentraba en una zona llena de agua… ¡Oh kami, agua no!

—¡Salga rápido del agua!

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>Perdón por la espera chicos, lamento mucho muchísimo la tardanza. El motivo: <strong>bachillerato<strong>

Ahora voy a lo que les interesa, la conti. Bueno, como excusa pongo mis estudios, después de todo son lo primero y más importante para mi en este momento, y estoy decidida a ir a por una bonita beca, así entonces necesito muchas horas de estudios, trabajos extras y demás. Así que solo les pido una cosa: "Paciencia". Y se que cuesta, yo misma no tengo mucha, pero en verdad no puedo con todo apenas duermo 6h diarias, y los fines de semana los uso para descansar todo lo que puedo.

Entonces, a cambio de su paciencia, les prometo que intentaré subir DOBLE continuación tan pronto como pueda, seguramente una vez termine la 1a avaluación, hacia las vacaciones de navidad.

Gracias de nuevo, y para repetirme disculpas les ruego.

PD: NO PIENSO ABANDONAR, solo para dejarlo claro, a no ser que realmente me pase algo muy grave no creo que lo deje, que tarde, seguramente, pero no quiero dejar las cosas a medias.

GRACIAS por Leer! Y MUCHAS pero que muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! :D

**CAROLINA P**

**francheskat2**

**OOANDIASAOO**

**NARUSAKU**

**kidloco**

**Suki Harlett**

**jiemi-chan**

**nami-chan**

**Monika-N**

**gumii**

**ashira23**

**fabiola59**

**Bloddy cherry**

**Guest**

**ryu** **akai**

**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno**

También muchas gracias a aquellos que han puesto la historia de Uzumaki en favoritos y en alerta, y a todos los lectores por pasarse por aquí!


End file.
